


Heat

by annycao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annycao/pseuds/annycao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>粗暴调教，伪ABO，发情期</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

伊万从会议室出来的时候看到爱德华大夫站在门口，那位西装革履的私人医生有一双手术刀一般冰冷犀利的眼睛。但是一看到伊万走出来，他立刻地垂下那双眼睛，习惯性地用右手食指扶了扶鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜，在伊万的目视下低着头大步走到他身边。伊万低下头让那位比他矮上不少的医生得以凑到他耳边，爱德华用手捂住嘴压低了声音。  
“基尔伯特先生发情了。”  
爱德华如是说。伊万微笑着点头示意他知道了，爱德华顿首恭敬地行了一礼便转身快步离去，空气中残留着他身上的消毒水气味。把手中的文件朝跟在身后的托里斯身上一丢，伊万就向着与爱德华离去的相反方向走去。  
今天他的心情异常的愉快，脚步轻快地朝着卧室的方向走去，从会议室到卧室的距离好像也突然变短了。到了门边他却突然停下脚步，没有急着进去。伊万深吸一口气，嘴角挂上一个温和的微笑，举手在木质的门板上敲了三下，然后没有等屋内人的回应就推开门走进去。  
基尔伯特背对着门躺在床上，单薄的白色丝绸缎被紧紧地包裹在他身上，跟他银白色的发丝融为一体。卧室中的空气中弥漫着一股矢车菊的香味，清淡的香味与其说是花香道更接近于青草香味，让人觉得很舒服。毫无疑问，基尔伯特发情了，那是属于一个发情期的Omega的信息素发出的香味，即使很淡却也让身为Alpha的伊万被这香气牵引无法自拔。伊万像是不想惊动对方似得放轻，脚步一步一步挪到床边。基尔伯特一动不动像是睡着了一般，伊万小心翼翼地爬上床，手轻轻搭在包裹着基尔伯特身体的被子上，细声细语地问道。  
“小基尔，现在身体感觉怎么样？”  
听到是他的声音，基尔伯特猛地吸了一口气转过身来，用一对充满血丝的双眼怒视着他。  
“混蛋，你对我做了什么？”  
基尔伯特头发蓬乱着，因为发情而染着红晕的脸颊此刻更因为激动而越发红润。伊万安抚地拍拍基尔伯特的背，继续柔声安慰着对方。  
“别激动，小基尔。你只是发情了而已哦。”  
“什么？怎么可……”  
伊万突然捏住基尔伯特的下巴止住他的话，那双瞪大了的血红色双眼像红宝石一样耀眼，里面满是不可置信。伊万深情地望着那对的双眼，冰冷的手指温柔地抚上基尔伯特因为发情泛上绯红的脸颊。  
“是的哦，小基尔这还是第一次发情吧。”  
伊万轻笑一声，慢慢把基尔伯特放倒在床上。  
“不用害怕哦，露西亚会温柔地对待你的……”  
他停顿了一下，居高临下地对着基尔伯特露出一个让人浑身发冷的笑容。  
“如果小基尔能够配合的话。”  
“不可能！”  
基尔伯特用轻蔑的目光瞟了一眼伊万，冷哼一声挣扎着想要爬起身，但是发情让他四肢酸软，刚撑起上半身又跌回床上。伊万按着他的肩膀压在床上制住他的挣扎，嗓音依旧温柔带着笑意。  
“不要动哦，交给露西亚吧！”  
“别碰本大爷！”  
伊万脸上像用画笔画上去一样虚假的笑容让基尔伯特觉得恶心，他更是被对方看似温柔实则是在威胁的态度激怒，抬手狠狠抽了伊万一巴掌。  
“离本大爷远一点，你这个恶心的变态！不然的话……”  
还没等他威胁的话语说出口，一股强大的冲力就击在基尔伯特的左侧脸颊上，带得他的头朝右边倒去。瞬间嗡嗡的耳鸣声直冲他的脑神经让他再也听不到其他声音，头也晕得厉害。嗓子甜得发痒，好像有液体从嘴角流出。基尔伯特头脑还处在脑震荡的恍惚之中不知道发生了什么，他呆愣了一会，然后像颈骨折断了的病人一般艰难地扭动脖子。伊万的脸隐约出现在他的上方，他的视线模糊着不时跳动着白色的光点，剧烈的头痛让他看不清眼前的东西。伊万左手握住右手慢慢扭动手腕，手腕发出清脆的“咔啦”一声响。这细小的声音好像打穿了基尔伯特的耳膜一般，让他的耳膜不再嗡嗡作响，瞬间所有声音涌进他的耳朵中，墙上挂钟的滴答声，空调运转时发出的呼呼的风声，还有伊万将衣服脱下丢在地上的声音。他的所有感官渐渐恢复了正常，左脸颊火辣辣的疼痛感立刻占据了他的大脑，让他疼得抽起嘴角。  
意识到自己被打了，基尔伯特睁大了双眼不可思议地等着眼前依旧笑盈盈的斯拉夫人，只不过那个笑容不再像之前一样带着阳光般温柔的暖意，而是充满彻骨的寒意，犹如西伯利亚的寒风一般刮在基尔伯特身上像是被尖刀刺伤一般的痛。  
“坏孩子就要受罚哦！”  
斯拉夫人的嗓音甜美带着可爱的童音，与之形成鲜明对比的是他手上粗暴的动作。基尔伯特被扯着头发从床上拉拽到地上，伊万踹了他的膝盖一脚逼得他跪倒在地上，跪在自己的面前。然后伊万冷笑几声，用有如钳子一般的手掐着基尔伯特的下颚张开他的嘴，然后握住自己的阴茎塞进他的口中，一直顶到他的喉咙。浓重的Alpha的气味几乎让基尔伯特窒息，嘴无法合上，口水不受控制地流下来。他开始用力捶打伊万的腿，想要挣对方的钳制脱，后果只是对方再次将阴茎重重的捅进他的口中，好像要将基尔伯特的灵魂从他的身体中顶出去一般。眼泪不自觉地流下来，顺着脸颊滴落到地上，伊万的阴茎在他的口中抽插，每一次都深深地顶到他的喉咙，基尔伯特觉得自己的肺中已经没有氧气了，口水从被迫大张的口中淌出来，意识也变得恍惚起来，双手无力地垂下来，只能被迫接受对方残忍的侵犯。  
见基尔伯特没有了反应，伊万便放开了钳制住他下颚的手，基尔伯特像是失去了意识一般瘫软在地上。他虚弱地咳嗽着，即使是这样的动作也给他虚弱的身体带来极大的负担，让他几乎要死过去一样。此时氧气对他来说是多么的珍贵，基尔伯特闭着双眼趴在地上享受着空气重新灌进肺的舒爽感觉，连伊万脱去他的衣服都未曾发觉。  
直到他被伊万再次扯着头发拽起来时才突然惊醒过来，惊叫着被推搡到梳妆桌前。伊万放开了他的头发，让基尔伯特跌趴在桌子上，然后又抬起他的一条腿架在桌上。基尔伯特双手撑住桌子，面前梳妆镜中映出自己的脸。泛着红晕的脸颊上还有被掌掴的印记，双眼布满血丝红肿起来狼狈不堪。  
“小基尔应该已经迫不及待了吧！”  
身后的斯拉夫人嘻嘻笑着，说着没头没尾的话，让基尔伯特心中疑惑不解，他慢慢转过头去看对方。伊万将一根手指挤进基尔伯特的后穴中，然后脸上露出了像孩子一般惊喜的神色。  
“不愧是Omega，已经很湿了呢！”  
下身的不适让基尔伯特皱起眉，他收紧后穴想将异物挤出去。他还处在迷茫中，没反应过来发生了什么，勉强地清了清干涩的嗓子低声质问对方。  
“你干什……”  
粗暴的插入让基尔伯特所有的自制力瞬间化为乌有大声尖叫起来，从未被开拓过得地方被毫不留情地顶开，撕裂一般的疼痛感填满了他的脑海。基尔伯特弓起身子试图缓解那剧烈的疼痛，头顶在梳妆镜上，指甲在桌子上划出两道深深的凹痕。  
“啊……哈……”  
他痛苦地喘着气，挣扎着想从桌子上爬起来逃离这个地方。但是伊万按住他的背将他重新压回到桌子上，激烈的抽插将他的尖叫撞得断断续续。伊万压住基尔伯特放在桌上的那条腿不让他滑下去，基尔伯特双腿大张着完全没有办法抵抗对方的侵犯。伊万的力道很大，每一次撞击他立着的那条腿就被重重敲在桌沿上，痛得基尔伯特想要哀嚎。他无力地趴在桌上，被迫承受身后人激烈的撞击，将脸贴在冰冷的镜子上。  
被斯拉夫人粗大的阴茎不停地蹂躏的后穴胀痛着，但是比疼痛更可怕的是快感，那快感开始像蚂蚁一样一点点蚕食着基尔伯特的意识与理智，让他浑身燃起一股燥热感。发情让他的身体感官变得奇怪起来，甚至连被对方侵犯的地方也产生一种从未有过的享受的感觉，摩擦带来的刺痛感酥酥麻麻地袭上基尔伯特的全身，让他寒毛竖起。基尔伯特被撞得神志不清，尊严全无地尖叫哭喊，声调越来越高昂淫荡起来。伊万突然扯着基尔伯特的头发让他抬起头看着镜中的自己，那是一张沉溺于快感的脸。红晕染在他白皙的皮肤上，双眼微眯着，红色的双眼蒙这一层水雾。  
“小基尔，你现在的样子太美了，所有见到你的Alpha都会为你疯狂。”  
伊万的声音微微颤抖着，伴随着沉重的呼吸，他的胸膛贴在基尔伯特的背上，一只手紧紧箍着基尔伯特的腰，另一只手绕到他胸前玩弄他的乳头。基尔伯特的乳头已经立了起来，伊万夹住一个乳头轻轻拉扯，胸前的刺痛感分散了基尔伯特的注意力，他挣扎着想将伊万的手拉开，却让敏感的地方受到更多的刺激。  
他已经停止了尖叫，也放弃了挣扎，弓着身子伏在桌上，随着伊万抽插的频率发出低低的呻吟声。他紧闭双眼，试图让自己忘掉他现在正在被人侵犯的不堪与耻辱，所幸下半身的快感占据了他的大脑，让他暂时忘记其他，让自己沉浸在情欲中。发情让他的身体异常的敏感，激烈的性爱很快让他的身体到达极限，尖叫着射出来，眼前一片空白，瘫软在桌上。  
“小基尔已经不行了吗？露西亚也快咯！”  
伊万的笑声从身后传来，他揽着基尔伯特的腰将他扶起来靠在自己的身上，后退几步，一齐倒在床上。伊万箍住基尔伯特的腰侧躺着，另一只手抬起对方的一条腿突然加快了胯下抽插的速度重重地撞进他身体里。基尔伯特还没有从高潮中缓过来，像是提线木偶一般任由对方摆布。终于伊万重重地顶了几下，射在了基尔伯特身体里。基尔伯特脱力地侧躺在床上。他将脸埋在床单里，身体虚弱地无法动弹，同时满足感又让他的全身说不出的舒服，像是飘在云端一般轻飘飘的。  
伊万的阴茎还深深地埋在对方体内，被湿热的内壁包裹着的感觉很舒服，他一点也不想抽出来。他轻轻地吻着基尔伯特的后颈，终于占有了对方的满足感让伊万不由地轻笑出声。但是他还想要更多，于是将阴茎从对方后穴中拔出来，把基尔伯特放平在床上，随即欺身压上，分开他的双腿挤进去。  
“不要！不要再……”  
基尔伯特被对方的意图惊吓到大声叫嚷起来，用手捂住自己的下体，后穴收缩着，乳白色的精液溢出来顺着股沟流到洁白的床单上。伊万亲吻着他的颈侧脸颊，感觉基尔伯特的身体在他身下因害怕而颤抖着。伊万停下了动作，双手撑在基尔伯特耳边，高高地俯视他惊慌失措的样子，无奈地皱了皱眉眉毛。  
“可是小基尔处在发情期，很快就会想要的啊！”  
“不要！”  
基尔伯特拼命地摇头，身子颤抖地更加剧烈了，他用手肘撑起身子朝后退去从伊万身下逃开，然后立刻并拢双腿把自己蜷缩在一起。伊万孩子气地歪了歪头，然后笑了一下，用甜腻腻的嗓音开口。  
“好吧。”  
伊万从床上爬起来，留对方一个人躺在床上，基尔伯特不可置信地盯着他，没想到这个男人竟然会如此轻易地放过他，伊万笑得很温柔。  
“到小基尔再次发情前，露西亚是不会强迫你的。”  
伊万将书桌边的椅子拉到床边坐下，双手放在膝盖上饶有兴致地注视着蜷缩成一团躺在床上的基尔伯特。基尔伯特发觉伊万一动不动地盯着他，而他正浑身赤裸着，身上满是欢爱的痕迹，于是难堪地红了脸，抬起头对着伊万怒吼道。  
“不要看本大爷。”  
伊万耸耸肩，好像在说反正已经都看过了。基尔伯特知道这个野蛮的斯拉夫人是不会为这种事感到尴尬的，更何况刚刚正是他强暴了自己。基尔伯特钻进被子里，用单薄的被子将自己盖得严严实实。躲在被子中没有任何光线，可以暂时忽略外面那个斯拉夫人，这让基尔伯特稍微舒服了一点。他叹了口气闭上双眼，身心的折磨耗去了他太多的精力，让他疲惫不堪，他很想就此睡过去忘掉刚刚遭遇的痛苦折磨。但是很快热潮又渐渐涌了上来，就像伊万走进这间卧室之前他的身体所体验的奇怪感觉一样，只不过这次更加强烈，汹涌的情欲像潮水一般淹没了他。他夹紧双腿努力将欲望压制住，但是已经尝过性爱滋味的身体没办法抵抗性欲的骚扰。他挫败的发现自己的阴茎又立了起来，而后穴收缩着不断有粘稠的液体溢出来让他身下的床单湿了一大片。  
基尔伯特紧咬住牙抑制住自己即将冲破喉咙的呻吟，同时握住自己的阴茎快速搓动起来，快感暂时缓解了他的痛苦。但是很快他发现紧靠自慰已经无法满足这越来越汹涌的热潮。基尔伯特绝望地发现自己正在想象着被人从后面强势地插入，用毫不怜惜的力道干自己，而那个人就是伊万。  
不！自己不可能想要他！  
他加快了手上的速度，努力让自己专注起来，摩擦带来的快感并没有如愿地让他的身体放松下来。相反，他更加渴望一场激烈的性爱满足他不断涌上的欲望，渴望有人填补他空虚的后穴，让他在快感的操纵下放声尖叫呻吟。  
越来越多的液体溢出来让他感觉更加瘙痒难耐，浑身的燥热让被子阻隔出来的微小空间中的空气都是热的，基尔伯特几乎喘不过起来。但是他不能出去，不能投降，尤其不能向伊万投降。  
这样的身体简直糟糕透了！  
基尔伯特有些丧气地想，焦躁地加快手上的速度，但是此刻几乎一点快感都感觉不到了。突然被子被掀开，让基尔伯特的身体暴露在了明亮的光线下。他惊慌地想夺回被子，但是他的双手被抓住，伊万将他按在床上，被迫仰面躺在床上的基尔伯特愤怒地瞪着俯视着他一脸笑意的伊万，咬着牙一字一句地说。  
“你答应过不会碰我的！”  
“露西亚只是说不上你哦，小基尔。”  
基尔伯特恨恨地瞪了他一会，然后闭上双眼不再去看伊万那张讨厌的笑脸，夹紧双腿摩擦着自己的阴茎，试图用这种方式得到一些快感来安抚自己被情欲所俘获的身体。伊万笑眯眯地朝对方狼狈不堪的下身看了一眼，笑意更深了，脸上几乎挤出两个小小的酒窝。他用膝盖强势地顶开基尔伯特的双腿，将它们分开压在床上。  
基尔伯特被压在床上无法动弹，伊万身上强悍的Alpha的信息素压迫得他几乎喘不过气来，逼得他只能被迫臣服。情欲的折磨更是令他几乎要发疯，他觉得自己的神经在渐渐崩溃。他想求饶，想要哀求压在他身上的Alpha给他解脱。但是他又清楚地知道那是可耻的，他的骄傲不允许他像个婊子一样求别人干他，但是这副可悲的身子不断地在将他往悬崖上逼，让他痛恨着自己的坚持。基尔伯特的手指紧紧地绞住床单用力撕扯，高档的布料经不起这样粗暴的力道，“嘶啦”一声被撕裂。与之一同撕裂的还有他的神经，在大脑做出反应之前，他便开口了。  
“快点……”  
基尔伯特被自己的声音惊得浑身一颤，羞愧的感觉让他想死。伊万笑着望着他，轻声问道。  
“什么？”  
基尔伯特舔舔嘴唇，他想收回自己的话，但是心里防线一旦崩溃就很难再重铸起来了，更何况他已经再也承受不住这让人发狂的情欲。他闭上双眼扭过头，仿佛这样就可以不让任何人看到他现在的丑态，泪水从他的眼角滑落滴在雪白的床单上。  
“快点干我。”  
伊万脸上露出了满意的笑容，他俯下身凑近了用鼻尖碰碰基尔伯特的脸颊。  
“忍不住了吗，小基尔？露西亚会让你很舒服的哦！”  
伊万放开了基尔伯特的手，抓着他的膝盖拉得他的两腿大大张开，阴茎对准基尔伯特的后穴一点一点慢慢推进去，同时紧紧盯着基尔伯特的脸，看着他紧皱的眉因为自己的插入渐渐舒展开。  
伊万将阴茎整根埋入基尔伯特的体内，然后就停在了那里。基尔伯特睁大的双眼向上翻着没有焦距，呼吸变得更加紊乱，双颊潮红，满发出足的哼声，完全一副沉沦于情欲并且感到无比欢愉的模样。  
“以前听说Omega在发情的时候，不被Alpha狠狠地干就不行。原来基尔也是那样卑贱的生物吗？”  
伊万伏在基尔伯特身上开始有节奏地耸动着腰，在他耳边轻笑着，嘲弄的语调让燃起了基尔伯特的怒火，不知哪来的力量，他挥出一拳打在伊万脸上。被打得侧过头去的伊万突然大笑了起来，好像被打他一点都不生气还很高兴似得，可是接下来的举动证明他可一点都不喜欢被打。  
在伊万拳头的攻击下，基尔伯特的鼻梁断了，血瞬间从他的鼻腔中喷涌而出，他已经无法用鼻子呼吸了。他瘫软在那里，张开嘴努力呼吸着。伊万从他身上爬起来，冷笑着拖着基尔伯特的脚踝将他拽下床。基尔伯特惊呼一声跌到地上，腹部贴在地毯上被搓得很疼，他用力抓住床单不让对方将他拖走。  
伊万放开了基尔伯特的脚踝，又用力扯着他的头发将他从地上拽起来，基尔伯被迫仰起头，血流进了嘴里让他的呼吸更加困难。用粗糙的绳子将基尔伯特的双手紧紧手捆了起来，伊万把绳子绑在卧室中顶灯的杆子上把基尔伯特吊了起来。顶灯太高，基尔伯特只能用脚尖点着地，修长的身形一览无余地展示在伊万面前。  
“别用力哦，小基尔。当心灯被拉下来。”  
伊万显然对基尔伯特现在的模样很满意，笑着拍拍对方挺圆的臀部，走到柜子边从中拿出一根皮鞭，在基尔伯特紧张的目光注视下慢慢走到他的后面。基尔伯特想要回头但是被吊起的手臂遮挡住了他的视线，他看不见伊万走到了哪里，想要做什么。突然鞭子抽在他的臀部上引起一阵火辣辣的刺痛感。突然的疼痛让基尔伯特失声尖叫一声，紧接着又是一鞭抽在他的另半边臀部上，又一声尖叫冲破他的喉咙。  
鞭子不断落在基尔伯特臀上腰上腿上，火辣辣的痛楚刺激着他的神经。他扭动着身体试图逃开，但双手被高高吊起的他终究躲不过被鞭子抽打的命运。鼻腔中不断涌出鲜血，基尔伯特必须张着嘴来呼吸，这就意味着他没办法紧咬牙关抑制住冲出喉咙的尖叫。从鼻腔中流入口中的血呛到他的气管，让他激烈地咳嗽起来。  
伊万停下了鞭子，缓缓绕到基尔伯特的前面，给了他少许休息的时间。还没等他的咳嗽平复下来，伊万突然又是一鞭抽在他的大腿上，这里的皮肤更加敏感，带来的疼痛感更加强烈。而且他的阴茎还挺立着，每次鞭子抽打在他的大腿上都险险避开，让他心惊胆战。  
“住手！”  
基尔伯特用颤抖的嗓音大喊起来。听到他的喊声，伊万果然停下了鞭打，饶有兴致地盯着基尔伯特。基尔伯特垂下头咬住自己的嘴唇，他不能哀求对方，他还不想让自己沦落到那种地步，况且疼痛比被欲望折磨要好得多。  
许久等不到基尔伯特的下一句话，伊万又笑着举起了鞭子。就在基尔伯特以为伊万还要打他的时候，下体一痛，伊万将鞭子插进了他的后穴中，皮鞭冰凉尖锐的触感刺激着基尔伯特的神经。他惨叫一声，激烈地挣扎起来，头上的灯发出咔咔的声响。  
“别乱动。”  
伊万低声命令道。但是基尔伯特现在管不了那么多，异物的入侵让他的身体再度燥热起来，后穴中分泌出的液体顺着基尔伯特的腿一直流到脚踝，他夹紧双腿试图平息后穴不适感。  
伊万突然将鞭子抽出来，再次挺身从后面进入了他。基尔伯特闷哼一声，他已经几乎习惯了这种侵入，甚至渴望这种略显粗暴的性爱。伊万掐住基尔伯特的腰快速抽插起来，他的双脚吃力地点着地，抓住吊住他双手的绳子试图保持平衡。终于屋顶上的吊灯再也抵受不住巨大的力道掉了下来，砸在基尔伯特脚边。  
失去支撑的基尔伯特身子朝前倒去，伊万从后面环住他的胸口阻住了他的下坠。基尔伯特再也抑制不住的泪水和断掉的鼻梁流出的血汇聚在一起滴在伊万的手臂上，伊万突然停下了下身的挺进。他扳过基尔伯特的头，看到了对方脸上鲜血泪水混杂在一起的狼狈模样。  
“啊，对待Omega应该要温柔一点的！”  
伊万突然露出天真的表情，然后像个犯错的孩子一样抱歉地低下头。他轻轻挑起基尔伯特的下巴，温柔地亲吻他颤抖的唇，舔去上面的血。  
“对不起，小基尔，不要哭了好吗？露西亚接下来会温柔一点的。”  
伊万从衣服口袋中摸出一把匕首割断了了捆绑住基尔伯特的双手的绳索，伊万搂住他的腰让他靠在自己怀里。退后几步坐到床上，让基尔伯特坐在自己的腿上，阴茎还深深地插在他体内。伊万扭过基尔伯特的头，温柔地亲吻他，毫不在意血弄到了自己脸上。那对放大的紫罗兰色双瞳带着笑意，不是之前那种让人浑身发冷的笑，此刻的伊万好像真的是一个温柔的Alpha拥抱着自己的Omega，基尔伯特疲倦地闭上眼睛。  
伊万握住他的阴茎，有规律地上下搓动起来。基尔伯特的身体渐渐放松下来，发出满足的呻吟声。伊万笑着舔吻他的脖子，留下一连串水痕。  
“舒服吗？”  
基尔伯特靠在伊万怀里眯着双眼，微弱地点点头。伊万轻笑一声，挺了一下胯，阴茎又往基尔伯特的身体里深入了一点。基尔伯特正专注于前面的快感，后穴突然的摩擦冲击让他的几乎失神，大声尖叫起来。伊万身子后仰手臂牢牢箍住基尔伯特的腰开始顶进他的身体里，握住他阴茎的手也不停，前后夹击让成倍的快感涌进基尔伯特的神经，他发情的身体得到前所未有的满足，舒服得脚趾都蜷了起来。  
基尔伯特感觉自己正在屈服，向这个叫伊万·布拉金斯基的Alpha，向他最讨厌的敌人屈服。这个认识让他感到恶心，他捂住嘴干呕起来。伊万靠在他的背上，贴着他的耳朵低声说。  
“小基尔怀孕了吗？让露西亚标记你，小基尔给露西亚生小宝宝好不好？”  
恐惧让基尔伯特呼吸困难起来，尖叫呻吟声几乎毁掉他的嗓子。即使他心里再不愿意，他的身体还是被快感湮没，他想要更多，想要伊万这样干他直到他高潮，直到他射出来。基尔伯特意识到他已经失去了对自己身体的控制，也知道他现在已经无法拒绝伊万，那股颓丧感压垮了他。他紧紧闭上双眼，哀求的话语从颤抖的唇中溢出。  
“不要，求你……放过我……”  
“你是在求露西亚吗？”  
“是的，求求你，让我射。”  
发泄过的身子虚弱到连呼吸都很费力，基尔伯特觉得眼皮好重，他现在只求这一切就此结束，他已经没有力气再挣扎，再反抗，他也知道他挣扎不脱，反抗不了，无论即将发生什么，他只能被迫接受，任人宰割。伊万看着像小猫一样蜷缩在自己怀里的基尔伯特，敛起了脸上的笑容。  
走出卧室，爱德华已经等在门口，手上托着一个医院里那种装手术刀之类医疗用具的托盘。看到伊万走出来，爱德华敬重地低头行了一礼，便想走进房间。  
“爱德华。”  
伊万开口叫住他，爱德华在他身边停下脚步，面无表情地望着伊万，等待他的指示。伊万拿起托盘上的针管看了一会，然后问道。  
“这是什么？”  
“跟之前一样的，Omega的性激素。”  
伊万点点头，将针管放回了托盘中。  
“不需要了，以后都不需要了。”  
爱德华也不多问，冷漠地点点头，好像伊万做出任何决定他都会毫无意见地坚决执行。  
“药效要多长时间才能消失？”  
伊万追问了一句。  
“如果不再用药，一个月后基尔伯特先生体内的性激素基本就可以恢复正常。如果辅以Alpha性激素注射，可以加速恢复过程，大约两个礼拜就可以恢复Alpha性征。”  
“那么辛苦你了，爱德华。”  
爱德华点点头，用冷冰冰的毫无波动的声音说道。  
“是的，布拉金斯基大人。”  
伊万沉浸在自己的思绪中，连爱德华已经离开也未曾发觉。他在回想着刚刚自己做的事，奇怪的是之前那种让他颤栗的占有基尔伯特的快感消失了。让基尔伯特像一个Omega一样在自己的床上发情，在自己身下呻吟乞求，求自己狠狠地干他，不停地干他，说实在的竟让伊万觉得有些恶心，那种卑贱到土里的表情不是他想看到的。伊万觉得，与其说基尔伯特是输给了自己还不如说是输给了他自己的情欲，这个念头让伊万突然感到一种从未有过的挫败感。  
果然还是比较喜欢基尔伯特强势的模样，强奸作为Alpha的基尔伯特才是自己想要做的事。打断他想要逃跑的腿，捏碎他想要还击的拳头。最后在他仇恨的目光中强奸他，听着他用喜欢咒骂的舌发出一声声痛苦的呻吟，那是何等让人愉快的场景啊！哦，或许不应该那么早就打断他的腿，应该给他逃跑的机会，给他希望然后再把它抓回来按倒在地上继续强奸他，让他发出绝望的哀嚎。  
伊万回头向着基尔伯特卧室的方向看了一眼，嘴角露出一个邪恶的笑容。他发现自己现在的心情变得无比的愉快，大步朝办公室走去。  
啊啊，好像又期待起来了呢！

 

END


End file.
